Slowly Going Down
by AOnceBurningFire
Summary: HEAVY SMUT WARNING AND YAOI {So yeah, this was a request I'm doing and honestly it didn't take all too long to write it. It's not finished yet because there'll be two more chapters but I don't know how long these will be. Nor do I know how long it will take for me to update this. Anayway, enough from me. Enjoy !} Kano
1. Chapter 1

At last it was time for Jin's daily routine of... whatever it was supposed to be. Either way the blonde was making his way through the busy streets of Ikaruga. This time alone, not wanting to have Noel's or someone else's nose in his own business. That said he took a turn into one of the bigger streets just to spot a familiar figure clothed in nothing but black.

The male had certain suspicions regarding the other and with that he sneaked his way through the masses that shot judging glances. His behaviour stuck out and yet Jin didn't really care if people were to interfere in this situation; he'd simply push them rudely out of the way.

Hazama on the other hand was rather careless, hands folded behind his head while keeping the typical smug grin of his on his lips. The yellow eyes were closed though his surroundings were as clear as glass to him, noting every slightest change in the atmosphere. The grin only widened when he took notice of the smaller male, continuing to act as if nothing happened.

This small game of 'hide and seek' didn't take too long as the serpent slipped into an alleyway, followed by the Commander. "Do you really believe that I don't pay attention to my environment? Jin, you truly are stupid."

Without hesitation the said male gripped the hilt of his blade but didn't draw it yet, jaw clenching tightly so that his teeth were gnawing. Breathing out once he regained his posture; stoic expression and seemingly relaxed though still lightly tensed muscles.

People were passing the opening of the street where the two came from and stole quick glances inside only to go on with their normal, daily lives. The vessel chuckled and turned around to face Jin. "Listen, I do not care what intentions you have, but I want you dead more than anything else right about now."

The major's voice did not waver one bit but the snake couldn't help but giggle, first quiet then gradually getting louder until it turned into a crazy laugh. Hazama held onto his stomach and then slowly began to calm down with a sigh passing his curled up lips. These words merely meant nothing to him. Although a plan formed in that strange mind set of his which almost made the taller one burst into a fit of laughter again.

Throwing his glance around the somewhat secluded area they were in Hazama wiped an imaginary tear away and spoke up. "That threat is just stupid, empty bullshit and we both know it. No need to play the strong one. It's just pathetic the way you act."

While feeling bored he sneered and stuffed one hand into the pocket of his pants while the other was placed on his hat to tilt it slightly.

Jin held back a growl, anger slowly rising which soon snapped his patience and he quickly drew the icy sword. Quick stepping up to the other in an attempt to swing the cold blade at him but with a simple jump backwards Hazama countered the attack by shooting a green Nox at him. The echoes of the blade falling to the cobblestone ground bounced off the walls and the possibility of drawing someone's attention were very high; though nobody seemed to care enough to look what it was.

Once that was done he would go into close quarters and grab the Commander's wrist, twisting it just to push him against the nearby brick wall."Listen up,"

Leaning in so that the serpent's mouth was at the level of height of Jin's ear he whispered in a low and dangerous tone. "I don't care what you want from me but it's annoying as hell that you keep chasing after me like I'm some sort of precious trophy. "

Jin only scoffed at that remark and tried to free himself out of the tight grip yet failed when he couldn't move a single inch.

This time he growled audibly and even cursed the damned vessel. The brick wall pressed against his cheek and chest, making it a bit harder to breathe but that was nothing to the shivers that crept down his spine. Hazama's gestures didn't intimidate him, they were, to be quite frank, creepy and somehow erotic.

The hot whisper against the outer shell of his ear. The low and menacing voice of that stupid, provocative snake. The latter clenched his jaw which made his teeth grit in response and it only earned him a chuckle. The activity on the streets died down. This only helped the idea unfold and Hazama was ready to do it. Suddenly biting onto Jin's earlobe he managed to draw out a mixture of a gasp and moan.

As this reached the Captain's ears he smirked in delight, continuing what he was doing to hear more of those wonderful sounds. Of course he wasn't going to admit that he likes the sound of his enemy's moans. Pushing the puny feeling of disgust away Hazama released it and without hesitating immediately attack the pale skin of the smaller one's neck, half of his own face buried in the short, blond locks.

"Let me go you perverted asshole!"

Again, the Commander tried to fight the steel grip, this attempt being successful. Knocking the vessel back a few steps Jin turned around just to face multiple heads of the Nox Nyctores ready for an assault. Eyes widening and knowing that the chance of winning, or even surviving, was low he reluctantly lifted up his arms and decided that it was time to give up. He hated admitting this but was probably going to be the end of hi-

Jin was too deep in his own thoughts of self loathing that he didn't notice the serpent's lips on his own and his first reaction was to put his hands on the male's chest to push him away but Hazama already had a tight grip on both of his wrists. Every attempt of struggle was simply pushed away by the Captain; repeating the same thing over again. Roughly pushing Jin up against the wall he continued with the hate fuelled kiss and Hazama didn't hold back a single bit; using his teeth to bite and pull at the blonde's bottom lip.

Chest to chest whilst feeling both of their hearts beating faster from excitement and nervousness they went full in. Jin threw everything away that he cared about and thought that it was his time to dominate now. Grabbing a handful of the short green hair he switched the positions so that the smaller male was pressing against him against the dirty brick wall. The kiss broke quickly and they smirked while panting lightly, their eyes filled with passionate hate.

Jin was copying everything that the green haired male did earlier to him. The Commander attacked Hazama's neck without showing any mercy which left big red spots on the vessel's skin. Moans, oppressed ones, left the taller one's mouth yet he tried to hide them though it was nothing but a failure and this forced him to clench his jaw. "I... ah- hate you, Jin."

Bingo. Searching for a weak spot the 'damned' man left a pale trail of hickeys as he went to look for it and it didn't take too long. Breath hitching and yellow eyes opening for the first time Hazama slumped against the cold surface and the former Commander took that as an advantage to grab his legs and wrap them around his own waist.

"I just fucki-"

Not even finishing his sentence Hazama groaned as the blonde ground their semi stiff groins together and the latter could only smirk at the taste of dominance. It felt more than good to have the Captain at his mercy and every moment was worth gold. Maybe even more. Nevertheless Jin kept going and eventually stopped to look at his 'art'. With a smug grin on his lips he said, "Mine. People will notice that you belong to someone. And it's not just anyone. I wonder how Relius will react."

The blonde just chuckled at Hazama's faint expression of shock. Finally he got the snake in his hands, wiggling around in his grasp with no escape. And yet the Captain let a dangerous growl vibrate in his throat as a sign of resistance. In the fraction of a second he had buried his hand in the back of Jin's clothes, fingers running up and down the bones of the spine while he was pressing his own mouth against the blonde's. He didn't want to show submissiveness in any way and it pissed him off that the imbecil was trying to achieve such a thing. "Jin... know that I won't be your boy toy for this shit. I'll never be, not even in your perverted dreams."

Suddenly digging the short nails in to the pale skin of the smaller one he left light red crescent mark and slowly scratched his back. The response was satisfying in Hazama's eyes as the latter's legs would buckle a little and their battle continued. Switching the positions once more. It happened faster than any of them could look and the whole play repeated though the vessel thought it was better if things took a turn.

One hand on the former Major's clothes he used the other to fish out his small knife and cut open the white blue fabric. It may have caused a few scratches on the soft surface and it also earned the green haired male pained hisses. Ignoring the protests he continued to roughly undress the blonde. Hazama was hungry, mind doing its own things now as it was directed by the instincts.

Latching onto Jin's chest he immediately went for the small, perked buds and played with them by taking the small piece of skin between his teeth before pulling it lightly. The blonde would let his mouth fall open as grunts escaped them, first muffled, trying to hide them, then loud ones. Electric shocks spiked down his spine, face heating up and the skin tingled. He fidgeted in the serpents' grasp, hating himself for being turned on by these stupid thing, Stupid 'small' things that made the Commander want to moan, beg for more and be used over and over again.

"You submissive bitch."

Hazama removed his mouth from the now red nipple and smirked. The way the smaller one's body spoke was enough to obviously show that he wanted more but Jin was too stubborn to say that. Silence quickly surrounded them and both definitely disliked it. Technically he was right. Jin was a submissive person but the extend was to this moment in time unknown.

Out of the blue the Jin pulled the snake up to his eye level and this surprised both himself and Hazama yet even if the next move seemed easy it wasn't. Low and desperate sounding voice he spoke while clutching the black, smooth fabric. "Fuck me... put it inside me and make me sing. Please I be-"

His sentence was interrupted as he was to silence by a pair of lips crashing against Jin's. This was enough. Enough for the green haired male to unravel what he craved for. "Shut up."

he simply growled in response and this sent more shivers down the smaller one's back. "Do you want your voice to be gone by the tomorrow morning? Do you want to be beaten until your beautiful pale skin is red? Do you want to be my toy for the remaining time?"

These words. Oh how they teased his senses to the point of wanting to give in. Small, shallow breaths left his mouth and he gulped audibly. "Yes please... I want it rough, punish me..."

The smirk only widened at this point and Hazama played with the short blond locks. Not much longer and he would get what he wanted.

"Then tell me... how much do you want it? Are you that desperate for it?"

The tone of the latter's voice was as menacingly as it ever was, low and husky as it vibrated in his throat. Not even seconds passed and Jin immediately answered, whining while showing the need by mewling and bucking his hips lightly. "I want it so bad. I want to feel you inside of me. Fuck... tie me to the bed and make me cum until I'm a moaning mess."

Good boy... Hiding the somewhat morbid grin Hazama pulled the blonde closer until their lips would brush against each other. After saying these few words he put an arm around the feminine waist and sprint out of the small alleyway. "That was what I wanted to hear. You shall get what you want just in time."

 _Hazama's Office_

The Captain had more in mind than simply tying him up and fucking. No. Everything but the boring vanilla sex. Chuckling darkly the green haired male roughly pushed Jin onto the desk and went around it, opening a drawer to pull out some rope he then closed it and played with it in his hands. The blonde was already half naked, panting, face flushed in a deep red, chest moving up and down with every inhale and exhale.

Taking his Balisong the vessel removed the rest of the annoying fabric and stood up to enjoy the sight, a smirk curling his lips upwards. Leaning down he grabbed the slim wrists and bound them together, next he made a web like construction across the smaller one's chest, parting it into sections. After that Hazama already loved the way the latter would writhe in attempts to feel any kind of friction in the groin area even if it was pointless to try to do it.

The member was throbbing, leaking precum that dripped onto the abdomen, tip touching the soft skin with every inhale. Jin bit onto his lip and whined in a lightly higher tone while arching his back and turning his head from left to right. Revealing his neck, and hickeys, that way Hazama couldn't resist and in swift motions he straddled the Commander's lap. Mouth immediately going back to it's former purpose he back to make more red spots on the now fully exposed chest. It only drew out more pleasured noises, whines and pleads to be touched in many different ways but it all fell onto deaf ears.

"P-please... ah~ touch me. I w-want feel you..."

Hazama did what he wanted to do, the bottom one just being his toy for this. By the time the Captain would be 'finished' Jin was panting harshly, his green eyes half lidded and clouded with sheer lust. The short locks stuck to his forehead which was in covered in a thin layer of sweat, damp. The whole skin glistened slightly and the male mewled, begging with quiet sounds of desperation.

Swallowing once Jin attempted to speak yet his voice wavered and finally cracked at the end of the sentence. The serpent would stride around the table while his fingers brushed his toy's body, soft like a cold yet light breeze. Mad, quiet giggles escaped his lips and now he had a firm grasp on the Commander's cock, thumb and index finger making a ring around the head. "H-hazama~ I beg y-you I can't w-... wait any longe- ah!"

Back arching and hips bucking to attain more satisfaction but as expected it was denied by Hazama who pulled his hand away, a typical, smug grin curling up the corner of his mouth. "What? I can't hear you. Say it again please."

By biting his bottom lip Jin thought he was able to escape this kind of torture, thinking himself away, but when the annoying laugh reached his ears he gave in and whined. Closing his lust clouded hues for a moment he opened them again to stare up at the green haired male, opening his mouth to speak. "Fuck me. I don't belong to anyone but you. Let people see that."

How the tables have turned. They both threw every kind of emotion away that was a burden to them. Hate, disgust, guilt and even hesitation. Hazama didn't need to be said twice and he immediately grabbed the rope that held the blonde's legs together. With that he lifted them up and over his shoulder while pressing the tip against Jin's entrance which made the smaller one's breath hitch. Throwing his head back the serpent used this as a chance to put one hand on the throat, voice low and dangerous as he spoke, leaning down to whisper into the latter's ear. "I hope you're ready to moan like a bitch for me. I wanna hear you scream in pain and pleasure."

At the last syllable Hazama pushed everything of his hard length in, not wanting for some kind of sign from the other. The sudden thrust made Jin' head fall backwards, mouth wide open as the first loud sound of discomfort left his lips. Green hues dilated, arms around the taller one's neck he both jerked up and pulled him down. Despite the walls having a tight grip on the stiff cock Hazama began to move, grunting at the sensation that surrounded him.

Both felt the heat but Jin couldn't stop whining at the pain he had in his lower area as the other started the slow pace of his thrusts. Even if his hands were tied together the blonde managed to dig his short nails into the vessel's soft skin. "S-stop- ah! Please it h-hurts! Ha-hazama~!"

An annoyed groan was the only response and the said male reluctantly ceased his motions, waiting for Jin to catch his breath. The ambience settled to a slightly awkward one and the only audible thing was the Major panting and occasionally mewling quietly. Hazama's arms were shaking as they were pushing both his and Jin's body up and he had to eventually give up; switching their positions so that the blonde was sitting on his lap.

The heated flesh went deeper inside the smaller one's ass and he shrieked, bouncing a few times in an attempt to adjust to the feeling but it only made things worse. While both tried to calm themselves the Captain gritted his teeth, holding back the urge to slam his cock into the other's hole. "God damn it Jin stop wriggling your ass like that or it's going to hurt more because my patience is cutting short."

Upon hearing the words the Commander fell silent and nodded, resting a few seconds before he thought that he was ready to continue. With another short nod Jin whimpered and first rolled his hips back and forth. A hot and cold shiver ran down his spine as the slick length moved in and out slowly, the ring of muscles clasping around it as if the body didn't want it to leave. Weirdly enough it felt... pleasant and he wanted to have more of it, despite the small amount of stinging pain.

Jin picked up the pace of his movements until he was practically bouncing on top of the Captain's lap, green eyes rolling into the back of his head while the moans came out of his mouth like a waterfall. A smirk spread on Hazama's lips and suddenly he lifted his hand to spank the other's ass cheek which left a red print on the skin. "AH! H-hazama!"

Expecting it to hurt more Jin turned out to be wrong. In fact, the slap was some kind of motivation and the blonde was slowly moving towards the point where he would lose the control over his own body. With his tongue sticking out and the mouth wide open for the sounds to easily slip past his lips he panted harshly and attempted to speak between the moans.

"Do it... again- ohhh~ t-that felt good! Nngah~!"

Throwing his head to the back the Major tried to let the tip hit deeper without success and he could only whine at the lack of satisfaction. But Hazama heard his words and did it a few more times which drew out louder grunts that were an equivalent to the screams of pain when killing someone. The serpent couldn't help but return those oh delicious noises, hips meeting the pattern and rhythm of Jin.

Green eyes widening when he felt the sudden jolt of electricity rush through his body the blonde let out a cry and immediately began to beg to Hazama to do it again. Jin's face distorted in pleasure as he drowned in the lust while the green haired male pounded his length inside him.

Both bodies were worked up, exhausted and sweaty. The room smelled of heavy sex and the moans bounced off the walls, perhaps someone could hear them in the hallway but neither of them cared to muffle their sounds. Soon enough the two males felt close and suddenly Jin huffed out a few words. "H-hazama... untie m-ah! Me. I want to t-touch you."

Not wasting a second Hazama obliged and grabbed for the knife just to cut the rope. The smaller one cling to his partner and dug his nails into the skin which left red crescent marks. Hissing in response the Captain's thrust became uneven but he kept going, rather using the leftover energy to do more forceful pounds. It didn't take long for Jin to come screaming the other's name in bliss whilst throwing his head back again, veins showing on his cervical. He shot out the thick white fluid, both onto Hazama's abdomen and chest who came deep inside the Major, continuing to hammer his still hard cock into the tight hole.

Jin couldn't hold back the urge and latched his mouth onto the vessel's skin to leave a bright red bite mark, groans muffled as the satisfaction went to unimaginable extends. Teeth sinking down into the soft flesh he nearly managed to draw some blood. Slowly ceasing the movement they both took the time to catch their breaths, gasping for air, wanting to feel the oxygen in their burning lungs again. After a few minutes of complete silence Jin felt rather tired but before he was able to fall asleep he heard the other speak quietly. "We should clean this mess up. I'd hate to see my desk dirty by tomorrow morn-"

The sentence got cut off as the last word reminded him of something that he promised Jin earlier. While a wide grin would spread on his lips the blonde still gasped but now he was scared about the things that might happen next. Without any warning Hazama began to move his hips again but stopped after a few moments to switch the positions. "H-hey what are... you nnggh~ doing?"

Now lying on his back the Major's legs were lifted up, the length that was still inside of him pushed in deeper, perfectly hitting his weak spot. Letting out a silent scream he came a second time, the white strings of the thick fluid shot out of Jin. While the Commander screamed the other's name he gripped onto the edges of the table."You came just like this? How cute. "

Torso covered in his own seed it mixed with the sweat, some drops made it up to his face and Hazama went up with his hand to dip the slim, long finger into a small puddle. Putting the index finger on Jin's lips he pushed it inside the wet cavern. "Here, have a taste of yourself."

"Let's see how much it takes to turn you into a moaning mess. Fufufu~"

The serpent snickered playfully and placed both of the long limbs over his own shoulders, spanking Jin's ass one more time before he pounded into it again. While the smaller one threw his head back which sent important documents and other kinds of papers flying off the desk. It creaked quietly under their excessive activity but it quickly got drowned out by their own sounds, mostly Jin's as he felt far too sensitive to continue though he couldn't deny the fact that it felt too damn good to stop. He wanted more.

High pitched moans slipped past the swollen lips and the major knew that he was lost now, taken over by the lust and consumed by the vessel. Each pound felt as if the tip went deeper and he was about to cum a third time but when he felt the same index finger on the slit Jin whined. Despite the puny amount of restraint inside of his mind the blonde begged, voice shaking, hoarse and barely able to form coherent sentences. "please... l-let me cum... I c-can't hold it a-ah! Any longer~"

Hazama wanted to play a little longer with the other but the expression on his face made him change his mind. It was tainted in a deep red, green eyes half lidded and blinded with lust. His tongue stuck out of the wide open mouth where the moans just spilled out. Rubbing the tip to tease the smaller one Hazama finally let do of Jin who came with an ear deafening scream, walls clenching tightly around the cock. The milk like seed filled the insides of the major. "Hazama~... I fe-fell wierd- AH!"

The taller male pulled out without saying a word and then fell on top of Jin. Both were gasping and the blonde's body twitched by the over stimulation. "Don't even think... about telling anyone about this... got that?"

And with this the two naked and exhausted males spent some more time just lying there while regaining their breath. Soon Hazama was the to arise, dress himself and as he stood by the door he threw a glance back at the smaller one who was fast asleep, thighs glistening with the sticky cum that dripped out of the abused hole. Quietly closing the door behind him the serpent went to meet up with´Relius next.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't too long ago since Hazama left Jin alone to recover himself.

Walking down the long halls of the NOL, hands buried in the pockets of the black jeans, the Serpent took a turn to the right at the corner. Relius had called him earlier since he wanted to talk to the vessel without someone intruding this business. The usual smirk played on the male's lips, yellow eyes closed but they soon opened slightly the moment he stood in front of the huge wooden door. Hickeys and scratch marks were still covering the pale skin but he didn't put any effort into hiding them. Knocking on the door he waited for Relius to to let him in which only took a few small seconds. "Thank you for coming, Hazama."

The Puppeteer approached him, studied the vessel closer and suddenly something caught his attention. His eyes beneath the golden mask glanced upon the red spots and he raised a brow. The experiments were halted for this short while but it seemed as if that was going to be a little longer than expected. "I see that you had some fun. Was it worth wasting your time?"

This question send a shiver down the serpent's spine and he went silent, the grin disappearing while he opened the yellow hues to look at the other. It was rather obvious what he did but the reaction and atmosphere was unsettling. The older one made the ambience seem heavy and thick, filled with anger and tension. Punishment was going to happen either way, if Hazama wanted it or not, which he most likely didn't. "Do I have to repeat myself?"

When no answer came Relius was forced to suddenly grab the other's throat, lifting him up slightly with a dangerously tight grip. The Captain choked in response, struggled and tears formed in the corner of his eyes as he tried to speak. "I-it was... fun- ack! Please... let-let me go."

The serpent begged, his own hands weakly put on the other's in failed attempts to free himself. Air slowly getting growing tensed a shiver was sent down the vessel's spine once more and he groaned breathlessly while having problems to even fill his aching lungs. He gasped, nails digging into the white, silk gloves and suddenly he was released; a thud sounding as Hazama hit the cold, tiled floor.

Immediately coughing as the air rushed into his body, the artificial human took a few moments to fully regain his consciousness. Seconds after that he felt that tall shadow looming over him and the dark room somehow seemed more menacing than it was the moment he had entered it. Though it was nothing in comparison to what came next. "Hazama. You acted without me knowing anything about it and you know how much I hate that, don't you? I think you also know what awaits you."

Having no time to gulp Relius, again, forced the other up by his collar, guiding him over to a chair that looked like a some sort of operation device where pregnant woman get- "No! Re-Relius don't t-tell me-"

Roughly pushed onto it not a fraction of a second passed and Hazama was tied to it by his wrists, lower thighs and ankles. Frantically in and exhaling the vessel threw his head from left to right, trying to get free but nothing would work out like he imagined it. Everything went faster and he couldn't catch the things that happened to him. Clothes ripped of and mouth stuffed by a black gag ball the vessel was now fully exposed; vulnerable.

The green haired male's body reacted differently than he wanted it to as it began to feel hot, length slowly growing. Hazama wanted to scream stop but the sudden touch on his semi-hard dick got him melting in Relius' hand which moved up and down in a slow and agonizingly manner. The tight ring of muscles twitched as well as his hips that bucked forward to gain more friction. "Know that I won't go easy on you."

Speaking with a smirk on his lips the Puppeteer pulled at the now stiff rod once just to draw his dirty hand off of the length. He went away for a few minutes to gather various things and Hazama's expression changed into a terrified one within seconds at the sight of them.

Only muffled sounds came out of the smaller one's mouth and he now he fully realised what Relius wanted to do with him. The rod dripped with white pre cum but it was put to a halt as a small, plastic tube touched the slit, entering it without many problems.

Again, hushed screams echoed throughout the room as the thin object continued to go further in. The Masked Man kept his word and, without hesitating, he then grabbed a long purple dildo and pushed it into the male's small, not prepared entrance. This left Hazama's body in a state of both pain and shock; back arching like a bridge to escape the immense discomfort he felt in his lower area.

Now being penetrated in his two holes he began to accept that escape was not an option which made him succumb to the punishment, though his body still moved on its own, still trying to flee from the pain. Eyes closed and breathing shakily Hazama let his head hang, vision blurry as he would try to look down a the silk gloved hands that shamelessly touched his length, roaming his body as if he was Relius' little pleasure toy. And the Puppeteer used his position to do so; pumping the plastic length in and out in a rather fast speed while smirking at the sounds he would receive. "Hmm... what do you think, should we change it up a little?"

First he released Hazama's mouth from the saliva coated ball. Asking out of the blue Relius suddenly stopped everything what he was doing which caused the toy to slip out of the Serpent's ass, falling onto the floor with a slick sound. A weak whine passed his lips as he craved to be filled again. "R-Relius... I-"

The sentence got interrupted as the hole was spread once again by the human's length, body jolting upwards. Pleasure washed over him just like it did earlier, the ring of muscles twitching eagerly around the throbbing rod that was pounding inside of him now. Eyes rolling into the back of the head and tongue hanging out Hazama grip at the cuffs and pull at them until the veins were visible while screaming out in pure bliss. He wanted more, so he started to beg. "Relius! Aahn~! Can y-you please- oh! Oh! Oh god r-right th-there! Fuck me right there! Pound my ass harder! U-untie m-me I want-t to touch you...!"

Before even knowing it the Serpent felt a pit on his stomach, close to releasing soon but he was worrying about the small tube that was remaining in the slowly over sensitive getting slit. "I'm close ahn~ Re-Relius... please let me release."

The Masked Man didn't say anything, instead he grabbed the end of the small tube and stuck it into the other's mouth. He kept on mercilessly pounding the Captain in an attempt to send him over the edge; trying to get him to be over stimulated. Relius knew that he needed more than just this to achieve such a goal and he already planned ahead. "Uhhn~! Mmh-"

With the hose in his mouth the Serpent came, body tensing up as he released. The white and hot fluid soon dripped into his mouth and he spit it out; disgusted at the bitter and musky taste of himself. Another slap to his member and Hazama yelped which turned into a high pitched moan as he felt the blonde male enter him deeply, hot seed shooting inside of him. Yet Relius didn't stop there, he kept up the pace which didn't seem to falter in any way. The cum would drip out and down his thighs onto the tiled floor. "I didn't... tell you to climax yet, did... I?"

With that last word he finished off after going on for a small while, finally slowing down and as he pulled out he stared over to the entrance of the laboratory as if he awaited someone. "I came here becau... oh fuck no."

The red clothed Grim Reaper walked through the door only to abruptly stop, staring at the two other male's his face showed disgust at the sight, one eye brow raised while the mouth was slightly opened. Relius straightened his posture, welcoming the Reaper with a stretched out hand. "I see, you took my invitation to heart. Glad that you showed up."

Hazama whimpered and wiggled his rear a little, already knowing what might come next. "At least untie me...! I will obey, I promise."

The serpent would whine whilst pulling at the restrictions in an attempt to show what he exactly wanted. With a roll of his eyes the Puppeteer pushed a button which did what the green haired male wanted to, slumping against the chair. Ragna closely observed everything and his expression didn't change one bit; still having no motivation. However that changed when the vessel would stand up with shaky legs, bending over the nearest desk(which just happened to be Relius' one) and lifted a leg to put it onto the wooden surface, throwing off some documents and some other things in the process. "Come on, Raggy put it inside me and mess me up~"

"Interesting how Hazama changed his behaviour..."

It stunned both men who now were staring at him, one more of interest than the other one who seemed to lack such capability. The sudden change of behaviour even surprised Hazama himself who looked at the white haired male, eyes clouded with nothing but pure lust. Reaching for one of his ass cheeks he parted them for a better view, red twitching hole already stretched and leaking with the rest of the Mad Puppeteer's seed. "I know that you're desperate for it... come and fill me up, Ragna-chan~ I want to feel you deep inside of me."

The said male slowly approached him after hesitating for a small while, dual coloured eyes fixed on the 'meal' that was presented right in front of him. The artificial hand went down to open up the black pants, sliding them to his ankles to slide them off. Next he would grab the length to rub it a few times shortly before doing as Hazama wanted him to; pushing in the now throbbing rod into the gaping hole.

Ragna groaned at the feeling of warmth and tightness while the vessel screamed in pleasure, tongue hanging out and eyes rolled into the back of his head. "AH~ Fuck me harder Ragna!"

The serpent would move his hips in the same rhythm that he received, skin slapping loudly against each other.

The masked male quietly watched before leaving them be, exiting the laboratory without saying another word. His ears though twitched every time Hazama would mewl, moan and scream in nothing but sheer pleasure. Meanwhile the Serpent enjoyed every single bit of the 'punishment' that Ragna gave him; roughly using the artificial body as his toy.

Sharp teeth sank into the soft skin and Hazama squeaked, limbs jerking at the sudden rush of pain which quickly turned into bliss. "Ravish me, a-and use my body as your toy! Give me your cum~!"

Bending forward the Captain tried to reveal more of himself, back arching and muscles spazzing as he hit his orgasm for the third time.

The reaper gritted his teeth, jaw clenching tightly as he shot the hot seed inside the red, abused hole which made the Serpent scream in delight. Grunting in a low tone the quick and rough movements came to a halt, hips pressed against the vessel's rear.

"I-I crave it...! It tastes so good!"

Slipping out of the male's grip Hazama turned around to go down onto his knees, hungry mouth wide open to devour the White haired one's length, sucking thirstily on it to get more of the hot, sticky fluid. Of course low groans soon followed and Ragna bent forward, gripping some of the green hair to pull on it, pushing the head further down. This made the Serpent gag in response, eyes closed but his wet tongue kept moving over the underside, caressing the popped out veins.

"Oh... god H-Hazama...!"

Coming once more the heavy load filled the vessel's throat, bright yellow eyes rolling into the back of his head while swallowing almost everything of it. Removing his mouth Hazama gasped and licked his lips to get the rest hat flowed out.

"Thank you for your service~ I appreciate the donation, Ragna-chan."

Chiming happily Hazama bowed his head and shakily stood up, walking towards the door to leave but looked over his shoulder to bid adieu. "I hope we can do this again~"


End file.
